Conflict and Rest
by abbyweyr
Summary: A trio of poems about Edward.  No copyright infringement intended to Stephenie Meyer' TWS or Elise Shaw's "A Coming of Age"
1. Chapter 1 Torn

AN: a progression of the conflict Edward faces.

Torn

By abbyweyr July 2011  
>Inspired by TWS by Stephenie Meyer<br>And fan fiction

As a boy life was simple  
>Baseball or piano practice<br>Was all I was torn between

As a youth life a little more complicated  
>College and law or army soldier<br>Was all I was torn between

As a newborn immortal  
>Back to simple things<br>Torn between human or animal blood

Instinct and thirst great for human blood  
>Respect and love for Carlisle<br>Overcame instinct, satisfied with animal blood

Until hearing the thirst from two others  
>Added to my own became<br>Torn between leaving or staying with family

Left family to take human blood  
>From human monsters<br>Torn between rapist or murders

Human blood did not fill  
>The empty hole from<br>Tearing apart family

Returned to repair the tear in family  
>Returned to animal blood<br>Torn no more between family or human blood

Until

One January day in biology class  
>Hit with the most delicious scent<br>Torn between kill now or later my singer

Kill all the classmate witnesses or  
>Kill the secretary or follow her home<br>Torn between kill quickly or slowly my singer

Follow the path of Carlisle  
>Follow natural instinct<br>Torn between kill singer or deny bloodlust

Expose the whole family  
>Tear a hole in family<br>Torn between kill singer or leave family

Leave hole in family  
>Return to family and singer<br>Torn between stay away or risk exposure

Who is this insignificant human girl child  
>To awaken thirst for human blood?<br>Torn between stay away or return home

Return to repair hole in family and me  
>Control and discipline paramount<br>Torn between satisfy curiosity or bloodlust

Discovered who this insignificant girl child is  
>She opened my world to the love of a mate<br>Torn between bloodlust and safety

Constant throat burn being near her  
>Stay near or leave<br>Torn between thirst and keeping her safe

Always, no matter what, keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 2 That Piece

A/N: This poem came to mind after reading chapter 12 and 13 of A Coming of Age by Elise Shaw. She has a profile on this site. I hope I have done justice to the powerful chapters she wrote.

That Piece

By abbyweyr June 2011  
>Based on A Coming of Age by Elise Shaw, Chapter 12<p>

First time at Chicago Symphony  
>Father put me on his lap so<br>I could watch and hear.  
>It was captivating, especially<br>That piece.

Asked for piano lessons  
>That were denied until<br>Tried to pick out by ear  
>That piece.<p>

Years later practicing  
>Mother called me to get<br>Our doctor for father.  
>I was practicing<br>That piece.

Did not know at the time  
>That was last Human time<br>Touched the piano keys and it was  
>That piece.<p>

A few years later a night out  
>With Carlisle and Esme<br>Hear another orchestra  
>They played<br>That piece

My worlds collided that night  
>Past and present and future<br>Tsunami waves of memories connected to  
>That piece<p>

Emotions erupted with disastrous results  
>Pent up and denied for so long<br>Anger, hurt, loss, and **thirst** all boiled up  
>New memory, new loss to connect to<br>That piece.


	3. Chapter 3 Solace

AN: finally Edward gets some rest.

Solace

By abbyweyr July 2011  
>Inspired by TWS by Stephenie Meyer<p>

Fingers dance across piano keys  
>Notes float in air<br>Music lets my mind be alone  
>Music is my solace<p>

Even before my change  
>Music was a place to just be<br>Emotions flowed in and around the notes  
>As my fingers danced across the keys<p>

Now immortal, music still  
>Is a place to just be<br>To express emotions  
>As my fingers dance across the keys<p>

Music is my rest and refuge  
>From the constant noise of mental voices<br>As I play piano or listen to recorded  
>Music is my solace.<p>

No where else do I have quiet  
>To hear only my thoughts<br>But within the solace of music  
>Until a quiet mind that is not heard<p>

With her quiet mind  
>I hear only my thoughts<br>And still be with someone  
>Music is no longer my only solace<p> 


End file.
